This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a gas turbine engine component having an engineered vascular structure with at least one spoke having a non-circular cross-section.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Due to exposure to hot combustion gases, numerous components of a gas turbine engine may include cooling schemes that circulate airflow to cool the component during engine operation. Thermal energy is transferred from the component to the airflow as the airflow circulates through the cooling scheme to cool the component. Known cooling schemes may be inefficient and lack structural integrity.